baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Neely Capshaw
Neely Capshaw is a fictional character from the popular American television show Baywatch. She was portrayed by actress Heather Campbell as a guest star in Season 5, by Gena Lee Nolin in the main cast in Seasons 6 through 8 and in the TV movie Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding, and by Jennifer Campbell as a recurring character in Season 9. She later became the ex-wife of Mitch Buchannon. Physical Appearance Neely was a tall athletic woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like C.J., Neely was a sexy head-turner, something she was well aware of and she was not shy to use her looks to manipulate people. Neely was as tall as Stephanie, but she was heavier and had a more 'womanly' figure like C.J. Her weight varied a lot through the seasons, ranging from 128 to 145 lbs. (58 to 66 kg). Neely was 25 years old when she was introduced in season five. Personality Neely is a valuable hardworking lifeguard. However she has a cruel streak behind that gorgeous face of hers, she can sometimes be selfish, manipulative and conniving at times which doesn't make her popular with the other lifeguards. However, as the series progresses, Neely becomes a warmer and kinder person, earning the respect of her fellow lifeguards, particularly in Mitch's case as they eventually become romantically involved. Skills and Abilities Neely was a strong and athletic woman with a sharp mind. Unfortunately, her talents were at least initially wasted on jealousy and nasty schemes. Her people skills were outright horrible and she often caused strife, even when not actively trying to do so. Despite her faults, Neely was an excellent lifeguard; when her mind was on the task her performance was on par with the best of the Baywatch lifeguards including C.J. and Mitch. She was a strong swimmer and runner – fast both on land and in the water. Thanks to her physique she was able to perform tough and demanding rescues. Without doubt, Neely was one of the fittest lifeguards on Baywatch, never shying away from exercising. Just like C.J., her daily training regime included weight training and for cardio, she seemed to prefer running. In Season 7, to prove she was just as tough as the men, she demanded to be allowed to compete in the men-only Uncle Toby's International Ironman Competition, ''the toughest lifeguard competition in the world. With only a day's preparation she earned one of the four spots that had been reserved for Team Baywatch, beating all the other Baywatch women and men except for Mitch, Newmie, and Cody. She then competed in Uncle Toby's as the only woman and did remarkably well. Neely was proficient in all the land and water vehicles the lifeguards used, including the Baywatch jeeps, the quad bikes, the Scarab boats, and the jet skis. Baywatch Season 5 After arriving at Baywatch, Neely asked to be assigned to Matt Brody. When they were there, she tried to seduce him, but he firmly told her he loved another fellow lifeguard C.J. Later, when no one was looking, Neely sneaked into her tower and drank some gin, regardless of the dangers it would cause on duty. During a rescue, Matt smelled alcohol on Neely's breath and was angry with her for putting herself and the victim in danger. Despite Neely's pleas not to tell Mitch, Matt knew he could not hide this information, so when Mitch confronted her about it, she tells a horrific lie of Matt sexually harassing her and threatening to sue the whole team, so Mitch had no choice but to suspend him until further investigations could be made. However, she is tricked by C.J. who tapes their conversation, revealing her true nature as evidence. Neely is fired from Baywatch and Matt is reinstated. ([[Wet 'n' Wild|''Wet 'n' Wild]]) Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Neely was reinstated on Baywatch once again and was enjoying herself until Mitch confronted her about lying to him about telling Peter the truth about Ashley. Neely tried to make an excuse saying that her telling him the truth wouldn't of mattered, that she was in love with him and didn't know how he could handle the truth. Mitch had finally had enough of her lying, conniving ways and furiously broke off his relationship with her, but Neely continued to work at Baywatch determined to not have it taken away from her and persuaded Hobie to move in with her. (''Crash, Part I'') To get back at Mitch, Neely made his life difficult by taunting him and spreading lies about him to the new manager, Alex, even filing a complaint against him. During a rescue when her victim accidentally gave her a bruise on her face, Mitch confronted her in her tower and told her to stop this. Neely screamed at him that he ruined her life and she was doing the same to him. Mitch argued that it was Neely's own fault for her lies and deceit. She then ran out of the tower accusing Mitch of physical assault to Alex who had just arrived outside the tower. As a result as well as Neely's other charges, poor Mitch was suspended. Alex later confronted Neely saying that she had given her complaint to the chief and told her she knew her history of her work at Baywatch including the bogus sexual harassment against Matt Brody and if she was lying and using this to get back at Mitch, Neely would have her to deal with her. Determined not to lose her job at Baywatch, Neely slipped some drugs into Alex's coffee and puts the container in her purse to presumably get her fired. The drugs harm Alex and puts her in the hospital. Afterward, Alex confronts Neely again followed by the other lifeguards and tells her she knows that she tried to drug and frame her and has had enough of her lies and nasty behavior. Alex reveals that she had talked things over with the chief including the drug incident and she is now behind her 100%. She then forces Neely to quit Baywatch. Neely refuses and after insulting Alex, gets a hard punch in the face along with the pill container thrown at her. Afterward, she leaves Baywatch for good. (''Wave Rage'') Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding Trivia *Neely is the third character to have more than one actor portrayal. The first being Gina Pomeroy, the second Hobie Buchanon. She is also the only character to be portrayed by three different actresses. *Neely is viewed to be more of anti-heroine than a villain, because of her mixed personality. In some episodes, she can be extremely terrible while in others she shows great selflessness and courage. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Baywatch characters Category:Baywatch Category:Lifeguards Category:Female Lifeguards Category:Baywatch (Season 5) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 6) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 7) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 8) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 9) characters Category:Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding characters Category:Femme Fatales